


the dream is worth the dying

by ultraviolence



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Animals, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolence/pseuds/ultraviolence
Summary: What happens when the King of Kings neglected to tell the King of Heroes that, if any other person sleeps with pillows or plushies, he slept with sphinxes. At least in the middle of the night. Tooth-rotting fluff, some Ozy/Nito in the background.





	the dream is worth the dying

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the super belated birthday present to my lovely @KarmicResonance over at Twitter, who are very patient in hearing me spewing out crazy ideas (and who _encourages _my crazy ideas), my Gintama-watching buddy, and the best person ever. So! Liz, I hope this is up to par!__
> 
> __Everyone else, please enjoy!_ _

The scream can be heard cutting through the night like butter, making a short work of it. Ozymandias, the King of Kings, his eyelids still shut, felt the warm body beside him pulling away, the scream piercing the veil of his unconsciousness. It’s not unlike the King of Heroes to suddenly attach himself to the warm body that shares the bed (Ozy’s bed, as a matter of fact) in the middle of the night, but the scream was unlike him. 

He forced himself to wake up, startled from his sleep, feeling disgruntled but also deeply amused.

“What is happening?” He inquired, forcing himself to sit, turning to face the other party. “Are you perhaps having a bad dream, Gilgamesh?”

What he saw was a sight that was beyond his wildest dream. Mankind’s oldest hero was sprawled on his bed with a baby sphinx licking his face like the world’s oddest dog. 

“Heh,” Ozy blurted, tilting his head. He was definitely going to laugh, but this is something amusing beyond any laughter. “She likes you, doesn’t she?”

“Make it- make it stop,” Gil said, scowling, trying to push the baby sphinx away. “Interrupting a king’s sleep is an action punishable by death, you know.”

“But she likes you,” Ozy told him, now cannot contain his laughter any longer, as the baby sphinx continued to chase Gilgamesh, who are slowly inching away. “If you are a king, it is only natural that she likes you. Have you any problem with animals?” Ozy smirked.

“ _If_?” Gilgamesh said, narrowing his eyes, absolutely going to debate him on that, but the sphinx jumped to his chest and he makes ungodly noises. “I kept a menagerie of lions. I brought the small ones to bed, too.”

“Then what’s so different about this?” Ozy asked, raising an eyebrow. “Are you trying to say that my sphinxes are pests?”

It was his turn to narrow his eyes. After all, he doesn’t take insults to his sphinxes well—they are extensions of himself, and he treats every single one of them as such. If the King of Heroes disrespected his sphinxes, moreover under his roof, then it means nothing short but war, even if their relationship has been—surprisingly—going on well. Tonight was no exception, with conversation flowing as freely as the wine. Despite Gilgamesh’s annoying habit of declaring himself as the greatest king—which Ozy strongly objects, obviously—Ozymandias strangely liked him.

“Pshaw,” Gil let out, after a moment of silence, trying to scramble to a sitting position, while pushing the little sphinx away and trying to look dignified, all at once. “They are not pests. They are merely…a little annoyance, that’s all.”

“Are you saying that I am ‘a little annoyance’, as well?” He doesn’t know why he said it, and why this irks him so, all of a sudden, but he’d blurted it out.

“…hmph,” Gil looks amused, smirking, already pushing himself to a sitting position. Surprisingly, he inches closer. “No. You, my King of Kings…” he traced Ozy’s jawline with an elegant finger, his fingertips feeling like butterflies and golden dust, “are a huge annoyance.”

Ozy opened his mouth to retort, but Gil closed the distance between them with a kiss. It was a kiss as proud as the initiator, but there is also warmth in it, and Ozy kissed him back. He tasted like an exotic pleasure, although he is anything but exotic. At this point, him and his kisses are familiar, but somehow he manages to surprise him with every kiss.

“Huh,” Ozy smirked, after the lingering kiss. “I never thought you were so fond of me.”

He was going to steal a kiss, but the baby sphinx jumped to Gilgamesh’s lap and started rubbing itself against him. Ozy couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’m going to name her Gil,” he said, picking the kitten up from Gil’s lap as easily as a parent did, “in honour of tonight.”

“If you have to. Make sure that she lives up to her name,” Gilgamesh said, in his usual haughty, bored tone, a feline-like creature himself. 

Before he could answer, though, someone opened the door abruptly. 

“Wh- what’s happening?!” Nitocris said, thoroughly confused and clearly one second out of bed. “D- do you need my assistance, my king?” 

“Oh, Nito,” Ozymandias responded, lazily. He wouldn’t admit it, ever, but even Gilgamesh had somehow rubbed off on him, a little. “It was nothing.”

She made some noises that could either be interpreted as disappointment or disbelief, gripping her staff. “Is that Renenet?” She said, gesturing at the baby sphinx currently in Ozy’s arms. “I was looking for her everywhere.”

“She’s fine,” Ozy told her, stroking the kitten’s head. “And her name is Gil now.”

There was a shocked silence coming from her in which the man beside him on the bed smirked and looked like he’s still drinking wine, while Ozy continued stroking Gil, unbothered by this turn of events.

“…that was an interesting choice of name.” Nitocris said. “B-but that doesn’t mean that it’s a bad decision! I will support you, my king!”

Gilgamesh, being who he is, simply reclined back on the bed, hands behind his head. He was still smirking.

“I do not have to convince you about the merits of the name,” he said, his gaze piercing Nitocris’. 

She was about to argue, but the tension was broken by the fact that little Gil jumped out of Ozy’s arms…and into Gilgamesh’s bare chest. “See?” He told Nitocris. “She likes me.”

“You’re still screaming like a little girl and woke me up,” she grumbled. “I- I’m sorry, my king!” She quickly added, ears flattening, turning towards Ozy. “I didn’t mean to question your judgement on partners!”

It was rare that they exchanged glances, but they did. And they both smirked at her.

“Apology granted,” Ozy started. “However—“

“—we must get our rest now. You see, duty calls,” Gilgamesh continued. “Assisting the mongrels expended so much energy. Though I don’t like the word ‘assisting’. I am not assisting them. I am merely honouring them with my presence and powers and carrying them along with me.”

Nitocris gave them—especially Gilgamesh—a long, disbelief look, but in the end, she sighed. 

“Very well then,” she said. “If my kings are in need of anything, let me know. I’m always nearby.”

With that, she disappeared. 

“Where were we?” Ozy started, and couldn’t help but smile a bit when he saw that little Gil was already fast asleep, chest rising and falling in time, like the world’s smallest catastrophe. 

“Don’t you dare comment on this,” Gilgamesh said. “Let’s just go back to sleep, Ozy.”

His smile widens, but it was a different smile than usual. Still amused, but mostly…affectionate. It confuses him. 

“Alright,” he told him, making himself comfortable on the bed, wrapping one arm around Gilgamesh. “Good night, Gil.”

“Good night, Ozy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions welcome! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
